Le cauchemar est enfin fini
by Tarteletteauchoco
Summary: Shun est hanté par la possession d'Hadès bien que tout soit fini. Mais un blondinet va le faire sortir de cette impasse. Reviews svp
1. Sombre clarté

Ce Two-shot se situe après Hadès.

Merci à ceux qui lisent

* * *

Pov Shun:

Je ne vois rien que du sang, celui de ses yeux. N'entend rien d'autres que ses pas, résonnant dans ma tête. Je ne sens rien d'autre que cette odeur de mort. Et je ne comprend qu'une chose, il est encore là...

Je saisis... je cours, de plus en plus vite pour lui échapper... pour le faire disparaître de mon esprit. Mais il me rattrape à chaque fois, en se faisant passer pour une des victimes, une des personnes que j'ai tuée. Cette sensation d'être un tueur, me répugne, je suis répugnant. Je le vois dans les yeux de tous...de mes amis, de mon frère, de ma déesse. Ils ne disent rien mais en penses tout autant.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire, ce rêve incessant, qui me hante nuit et jour m'empêche de sortir de ma chambre. Ce sang sur mes mains, celui que j'ai fait couler, m'interdit de m'approcher ceux que j'aime.

Et à chaque fois que j'ouvre mes yeux, je le vois et l'imagine. Il me dit que je suis dégoûtant, qu'il me hait. Que je ne mérite pas de vivre, et à chaque fois mon cœur se brise et mes espoirs pour sortir de cette enfer avec...mais le pire c'est le fait de ne pas être quelqu'un d'important pour lui. C'est cette vérité qui m'anéanti...

Ce matin, je me lève pour aller dans ma salle de bain et me doucher. Encore se rêve et cette haine. Je sors de pièce, mes cheveux encore mouillé, et une serviette qui me couvre les hanches. Quand, alors que je commence à me changer, quelqu'un toquer à ma porte. Cela fait des mois que tout le monde avait arrêté d'essayer de me faire sortir de ma chambre et après tout ce temps quelqu'un réessayait ?! Pourquoi ? Mais aussi qui ?

Je me décides à aller ouvrir la porte, et quand un infime espace me permet de savoir qui après tout ce temps vient me voir. Et là mes yeux croisent les siens. Les tiens, ceux d'un bleu océan, profond dans le quel je me perds à chaque fois. Quand je reprend mes esprits, je me dépêche de fermer la porte alors que tu me demande de la rouvrir.

J'ai peur...peur que tu me dises les mots affreux que j'entends dans mes rêves. Je vais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour n'entendre que tes points tambouriner sur ma porte, quand j'entends un grincement venant de l'entrée de ma chambre, tu as réussi à passer cette ouverture. Je t'écoutes murmurer mon prénom alors que tu t'approche de moi, la seule chose qui nous sépare est une porte contre la quelle je m'appui. Je n 'espère qu'une chose...que tu parte, que tu me laisses seul... moi avec mes problèmes, mes peurs...

Je sens la porte se dérober alors que je me sens tomber en arrière, tes bras me retiennent et m'empêchent de partir. Tu chuchotes toujours mon prénom. Et alors que je tombe dans les limbes du sommeil je t'entends me dire d'une voix pleine de regret et de tristesse:

"Je t'aime"

Quand j'ouvre mes yeux, la première chose que je vois ce sont des cheveux blonds éparpillés sur mon torse, je sens aussi quelque chose de lourd sur ma cage thoracique. Je redresse ma tête pour voir ton visage , je sens mes joues chauffées, en pensant à ce que tu m'as dis avant que je ne tombe dans l'inconscience. Ais-je rêvé ? Je n'ose espérer que tu ressente ce même sentiment que moi à ton égard. Je t'entends murmurer dans ton sommeil des mots incompréhensible, je m'approches pour essayer de discerner quelque chose, mais quand enfin je comprends quelque chose, tu bouges et m'entraîne pour qu'au final je me retrouve sur toi. Et alors que j'essaye de me dégager, tu choisis se moment pour t'éveil.

Je te sens bouger, relève la tête pour rencontrer ton regard bleu qui me fixe avec surprise, dut à notre position, mais aussi avec tendresse. Tu t'approche de moi, tout en me serrant encore plus fort dans tes bras. Je ferme les yeux et sens une douce pression sur mes lèvre, je me risque à ouvrir mes yeux pour voir que tu m'embrasse, j'essaye de me reculer. Mais au lieu de me laisser partir tu me bloque, je sens des larmes couler de mes yeux pour aller s'écraser sur ton torse, tu libère ma bouche pour approcher la tienne de mon oreille et me murmurer doucement : " Jamais je ne quitterai...Je t'aime"

Après cette phrase je ne me retiens plus et me serre contre toi, ton corps musclé et tes bras forts m'enlace et enfin je peux le dire: "Moi aussi"


	2. Rêve exaucé

La suite de cette histoire...enfin une autre façon de la voir.

C'est court, comme un bonus.

* * *

Pov Hyoga:

Cela fait des mois qu'il est enfermé dans sa chambre. IL ne sort plus, ne s'amuse plus. Nous n'arrivons pas à l'aider, à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y est pour rien. Que tout est fini. Aujourd'hui je lui dirai mes sentiments, qu'il refuse de m'ouvrir, je défoncerai la porte, qu'il refuse de m'entendre je hurlerai, qu'il refuse mes sentiments...je mourrai.

J'arrive devant sa chambre, je toque et attends patiemment. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'entends vois la porte s'entre-ouvrir, je me décale pour voir une paire d'émeraude me fixer. Ce contact durent des heures, et je souhaite qu'il ne se coupe jamais, mais comme si on avait entendu mon souhait la porte se ferma d'un coup. Je tambourine la porte de coup, pourquoi il a fermé la porte, je l'entend s'enfermer, alors je donne un coup de pied dans la porte qui s'ouvre. Alors j'avance jusqu'à la salle de bain dans la quelle il s'est enfermé, je murmure son prénom et si...si j'ouvrai cette porte et qu'il se faisait mal. J'ai peur, mais je me décide à ouvrir et quand j'ai vu sur la salle de bain, je vois son corps basculer en arrière alors je le retiens et avant qu'il ne tombe dans l'inconscience, je lui murmure mon amour.

Après avoir vérifier qu'il n'est pas en danger, je le porte jusqu'à son lit, il est tout léger. Je l'allonge et veille à ce qu'il soit bien installer, après l'avoir veillé dix heures durant, je me suis endormi sur son torse.

Je cours, vite, de plus en plus vite pour essayer de le rattraper. Mais il continu de s'éloigner. Je cris son nom mais il continu à faire le sourd face à ma détresse. Quand enfin, il s'arrête, je pose ma main sur son épaule et le retourne pour voir un sourire différent, cruel. il pose sa main sur ma joue et me murmure d'une voix douce: " Je te hais". Et à ce moment le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds et je cris son nom.

Je me réveil de cet horrible cauchemar pour sentir un poids sur moi. J'ouvre mes yeux et vois deux orbes vertes qui me fixes avec peur et incompréhension. Alors que je m'approche de lui et de ses lèvres, il ferme ses yeux envoûtants, alors je l'embrasse. Il ouvre ses yeux et se mettent à en couler des larmes, alors qu'il essaye de se dégager, je le bloque pour l'empêcher de fuir. Enfin je libère ses lèvres et m'approche de son oreille pour lui murmurer: "Jamais je ne te quitterai...Je t'aime". Avec appréhension je le fixe pour voir passer sur son visage plusieurs sentiments, de la surprise, de l'incompréhesion, de la peur et enfin de la tendresse. Et après s'être serré contre moi, il me dit tout bas: "Moi aussi"


End file.
